Air
by Elisa97
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una chica timida y dulce que desde los 5 años ama a alguien secretamente... aunque el no lo recuerde, el momento en donde se conocieron la marco para siempre, y ahora siendo ella una señorita de 17 años tratará de que cierto rubio de ojos claros la note aunque el diga amar con todo su corazón a su novia, una pelirosada que llegó inesperadamente derrumbandola


**Air**

_**-Flashback-**_

El sol se despedía brindando sus últimos rayos para dar paso a la curiosa y traviesa luna que cuan blanca y brillante era, trataba de alumbrar cada rincón con su tenue luz.

Una niña de aproximadamente 5 años se encontraba en el suelo llorando debido a que mientras su madre realizaba las compras ella observó una mariposa de hermosos colores y enormes alas, tanta fue su impresión que decidió seguirla para ver donde era su hogar, corrió y corrió atrás de ella dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando tratando en vano de volar al igual que el objeto de su persecución que cada vez se alejaba más y más. Y simplemente cuando el hermoso animal había desaparecido se dio cuenta que había oscurecido y su madre no se encontraba a su lado.

Trató de ubicarse y recordar el camino por el que debía volver a casa, pero unos pocos minutos después se percató de que no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, nunca antes había estado ahí. Era un sitio extraño, árboles por todos lados, hojas secas en el suelo y teniendo como única espectadora a la luna que con su luz tranquilizaba el creciente miedo que la chiquilla empezó a sentir, un ruido y una ráfaga de viento fueron los que derrumbaron la poca valentía que hasta ese momento tenía, de sus ojos empezaron a correr lagrimas cual cascada y ni sus mismas piernas pudieron soportar el temor que tenía, haciendo que se derrumbase sobre las hojas secas que actuaron como colchón protegiéndola de una terrible caída.

Lloro y lloro quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta casi quedarse dormida, con las lágrimas secas por el viento y acostada en posición fetal pudo distinguir casi muy poco por las gotas saladas que obstaculizaban su visión, un par de botas naranjas al frente suyo.

-Oye niña ¿Por qué lloras dattebayo? – Un niño que parecía 2 años mayor a ella la miraba extrañado, se arrodilló a su lado y como un bebe cuando ve por vez primera algo que llame la atención empezó a toquetear la mejilla de la pequeña con un dedo- ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- volvió a interrogar viendo que no obtenía respuesta.

La niñita aún asustada se incorporó y con las mangas de su saco empezó a limpiarse todo rastro de llanto que quedase, pudiendo así detallar mejor a su sorpresivo acompañante. Ojos más azules que el cielo, cabello rubio tan claro como el sol y unas tres graciosas marcas en cada mejilla haciéndolo tener una apariencia agradable- Como un zorrito- pensó en voz alta la chiquilla con los cachetes sonrosados y con una media sonrisa olvidando así que todo el temor que hasta hace un momento la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Eh?- cuestionó el niño al no entender lo que la niña decía- _que extraña_- pensó- nee Tebbayo! Dime algo- dijo mientras inflaba sus mofletes y la miraba acusatoriamente como si pensara que la pequeña estuviera cometiendo el crimen más terrible al no responderle a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-¡Eh!- la niña exclamó al ser sacada tan de repente de sus pensamientos y viendo al chico respondió-L-lo siento, e-es que me encuentro perdida, no sé dónde se encuentra mi mami y no recuerdo el camino a casa- terminó de decir la niña con un nudo en la garganta al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Está bien tebbayo!, yo te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar- decía el chico mientras se señalaba victorioso en el pecho con el dedo pulgar y a su vez le regalaba una enorme sonrisa que de cierta manera ayudó a que la niña se calmase y se sonrojase aún más.

-Yo conozco toda esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, solo dime tu apellido para que pueda llevarte allá- Ella dudó un poco, no era cosa de todos los días salir, perderte en medio del bosque y que un niño se te acerque y te ofrezca llevarte a tu casa. Pero había algo en esa sonrisa que provocaba que ella confiase en él, por lo que accedió y dijo – H-hyuga- .

El chiquillo sonrió aún más y dijo- Hyuga! ¿Cómo no conocer tu casa si es de las más grandes que hay en la ciudad?, ven- le ofreció su mano cuando él se incorporó, ella sorprendida agarró su mano y así fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando al fin divisó su hogar, la niña apresuró más el paso y casi corriendo arrastró al rubio con ella. –Servida- dijo él dedicándole otra sonrisa que hasta ese momento solo habían servido para que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa. – G-Gracias- respondió al fin, agachándose como le habían enseñado desde pequeña para agradecer a alguien que le haya hecho cualquier favor.

-N-No es nada- se sonrojó él mientras llevaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza un poco extrañado por la forma de agradecimiento que había tenido la chica para con él, nunca antes nadie le había agradecido de esa manera tan respetuosa, un poco incómodo decidió cambiar de tema- Por cierto no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre.

La pequeñuela se sonrojo y dio una reprimenda mental por olvidar algo tan fundamental como la presentación cuando conoces a alguien nuevo- H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- respondió bajando la mirada debido a que el chico la veía fijamente y con ese azul cielo en los ojos ella no podía mantener firmemente ninguna de sus miradas.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-chan- la niña se sonrojó tremendamente al oír como él decía su nombre de una forma tan familiar ni bien se hubieron conocido- Y espero poder verte en otro momento para que podamos ser amigos Hinata-chan- dijo el mientras acariciaba la nuca de la pequeña.

-H-hai!- exclamó ella mientras asentía enérgicamente, nerviosa por el contacto del chico, el simplemente rio e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que su mamá se acercaba corriendo llorando a moco tendido mientras gritaba- ¡HINATA!-Al llegar a su lado la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras verificaba que estuviese en perfectas condiciones- ¿E-estas bien mi corazón? ¿No te has hecho ningún daño? Dios mío Hinata no te imaginas el susto que me pegue al no encontrarte a mi lado.

-M-me encuentro perfectamente bien mami- le respondió mientras le sonreía dulcemente y trataba de separarse para mirar a su salvador-N-Naruto-kun me ha ayudado a…- no termino de decir la frase al darse cuenta que su reciente amigo no se encontraba en donde hace hasta un momento estaba. - ¿Qué pasa mi vida?- le preguntaba su mamá mientras la cargaba para entrar a su casa.

-N-no nada- respondió la chiquilla triste al mirar atrás y ver que su zorrito no estaba, lo que no sabía es que esa no era la última vez que lo vería.


End file.
